uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Fae
The energies at the start of creation were the birthplace of the Fae. Unlike the other races that were created by the patrons the Fae themselves were forged in the soup of energy when Ireneus fashioned Uthrandir. As such, they lingered with Ireneus and the ethereal beings until they saw fit to find a place to compose themselves on the mortal plains. When the last of the ethereal beings disappeared from Uthrandir they found themselves alone, ancient and forgotten. The more powerful of the Fae created themselves immense bodies and lived within the earth while the weaker bound themselves into the shapes of flowers and trees. The fact they were forgotten has played eternally on the Fae and made them what they are today. Over time the Gargantuans began to realise that unity was the secret to survival. The young races, created by Ireneus, were hungry and vengeful. They craved power and wealth. None more so than the Humans, and soon Fae were falling left, right and centre to their swords of iron and bronze. The oldest of their race, from the Dryads of the forest to the Pizkies of the mountain, fled to the secret dwelling of the Gargantuans where they sought to find a way to stop this terrible genocide. They spied on the Humans for centuries from their ancient hiding place and watched as they invented civilisation, cities and writing. Soon after the first King was crowned the most ancient of the Kobolds ventured to him to seek peace. It was granted to them. The Fae and the Humans enjoyed many centuries of peace during which the Fae learned how to create cities and how to farm animals. All of them became more civilised and moved gradually away from their primitive but attuned pasts. The Tribunal of the Fae was formed to govern the race and soon they entered into a golden era of understanding and knowledge. Some would not have it this way, and tried to upset the balance to tip their culture back to its primal state. Elves began to also create civilisations and soon they were at war with the Humans. This peace could not last. The Black Moon event marked the start of the deterioration of the relationship between the two races. The lands of the Fae were seized by the Humans wielding fire and iron swords once again. They told them they needed the land to help combat the Elven threat, but the Fae would not have it. The proud and ancient race would not be pushed over by this young and boisterous one. The Tribunal commanded that caravans be taken to be used for ransom against the Humans. This was a poor decision on their behalf and soon the Fae not only found their lands being taken but also their independence. They would now be used by the Humans for slaves and servants. Galathur, the only Gargantuan to have ever left the secret and ancient dwelling, ventured out to exact his revenge upon the Humans. They would see how powerful he was and then they would bow to the Fae. The other members of the Tribunal had commanded him stop, but he would not have it. The Night of Blood marked the breaking of any bond there ever was between Humans and Fae. Galgathur butchered an entire city of Humans. They were reduced to corpses in their beds, half rotted within an hour from the powerful magic that he wielded. From their bodies he constructed a monstrous creature of flesh and blood that was disturbing to even the most experienced of people. It ravaged the city, reducing it to a smoking ruin. The rivers and streets ran red by the time the entirety of the Human army found the city. They slew Galgathur and burned his immense body. The war between the Fae and the Humans was over swiftly. Bored of fighting the Fae decided to merely wait inside their secret dwelling for the Elves to kill off the last of the Humans. They waited for many millennia. They waited past the End Times and the fall of the Skrinair, past the Age of Embers and only resurfaced mid way through the Age of Rekindling. What they found was a new world. Their old sins forgotten they could start afresh. And that is exactly what they have done. 'Sub-Races' Pizkies - These are the Fae that dwell within caves and mountains, or frolic in misty moorland. They are small in size and possess the long, triangular ears typified by the smaller types of Fae. They will often be found wearing fine clothes fashioned from leaves and petals, but are not against dressing in more disturbing things; things such as rodent skulls and animal claws. They are generally benign and mischievous until threatened whereupon they will transform into a raging ball of hate and spite and claw at whatever has spooked them. Sprytes - Sprytes are the Fae that dwell in the forest and lush grasslands. They also have long, leaf like ears but unlike the Pizkies their bodies seem to be fashioned from flowers and petals, as opposed to just wearing them. These are the smallest of the Fae, about the size of a rat, but are not to be trifled with. They possess powerful life magic spells, uncastable by any non Fae, and can summon spiritual animals to their side to fight for them. They can often be mistaken for a flower, so it is prudent to be careful with your footing in forests and grassland. Kobolds '''- Urban dwelling Fae are the Kobolds. These are the most civilised members of the race and enjoy the company of other races, such as Humans, much more than their forest, cave or grassland dwelling brethren. They are often seen wearing childrens' clothes when they are in their true form as they never grow much bigger than a Human child; but, they can shapeshift into a variety of different forms. These forms include, but are not limited to, candles, books, animals and fire. They are known to treasure Halfling tobacco as they too enjoy a smoke of a pipe, usually stolen from the household of an unsuspecting Human. '''Naiads - The Fae of the river and ocean. These Fae often live among the Myr in their underwater caves and share their same devout love of the water patrons. They are of similar size to a small woman but possess scaly fish skin and sharp taloned fingers. Their primary weapon is their voice which is used to either entrance sailors into drowning themselves at sea or summoning monsters from the depths of the ocean to rip and tear at their enemies. While similar in name they possess little love for their Dryad brethren and think them to be weak. Dryads - Often mistaken for trees are the Dryads. These are Fae that by nature resemble living shards of bark and branch. Often they are called upon by other races to enter inanimate objects and cause them to come alive. As they are invisible at the time most think it is some sort of ancient magic; however, it is simply a Dryad hearing an ancient call for an opportunity to cause mischief. Gargantuans - While this is considered not to be the true name of these monstrous Fae it does perfectly describe their stature. These behemothic creatures dwell deep within the Earth and act as the Faes' leading council. Only one has ever been seen by any other race than the Fae themselves, and many Fae do not even know where they reside. Capable of vast and immensely powerful magic these beings are the most formidable and dangerous of the entire race. A rogue Gargantuan was able to massacre an entire Human village alone on the Night of Blood and nearly managed to escape. The Tribunal of the Fae decides upon matters of the race, and acts as both Matriarch and Patriach of all Fae. (Unplayable, for stories and RP events only) 'Physical Description' Age: It is unwise to ever ask a Fae their age for they are shy and timid at best and will turn you into a gourd at worst. Most think they do not age at all, and as they are creatures of magic this is partially true. The Fae exist so long as there is magic in the world; but, other than that they do not necessarily age as a normal race would. Height: Due to the large varieties of Fae it is impossible to pin down an exact height. However, from observation most believe the smallest to be around an inch tall and the largest to be immeasurable. Weight: To ask a Fae how much they weigh is certain death. The Fae range from slender pixies to immese gargantuans and come in a massive variety of shapes and sizes. Garments: The Fae rarely wear clothing that could be considered normal. Some Fae choose to wear skulls inlayed with obsidian and diamonds as helmets while others choose a simple drape of leaves to cover their bodies. Often the Fae remain unseen making it hard to pin down exactly what they wear. Appearance: The appearance of a Fae depends wholly on what type of Fae it is. Being formed from magical energy means they can come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Some may have wings, some horns and forked tongues, some with fur and animal like claws. Often no Fae is completely alike in appearance. Category:Fae Category:Races Category:Server Lore Category:Magic Category:Gargantuans Category:Dryads Category:Sprytes Category:Kobolds Category:Naiads